Not Gonna get us
by love anangel3
Summary: The sun poured though the open window, its light filling Chris's body with warmth. Chris hips reacted .His body being claimed by the sun. Wesker growled and covered Chris with his own .he never liked the sun..


Not gonna get us

Song fic alterative universe

Chris is 18 and Wesker is 27 they are running away from Russia due to family and social order

Enjoy!

A valentine's fic I suppose just in time for the day if I post it up .

Chris ran, his feet pounding on the cold asphalt. Dogs and hounds barking. Helicopters shining their lights toward him. Wesker pulled at his arm to run faster than were now.

_**Not gonna get us **_

_**There're not going to get us**_

Chris cheeks reddened, his breath clear from the cold air of Russia. Wesker gripped his hand as he mumbled

"Only a bit left heart."

There not going to get us Starting from here lets make a promise You and me lets just be honest

_**Were going to run **_

Chris and Wesker entered the forest where a helicopter was waiting for them. The pilot was a bit irked, that he was taking an 18 and 27 year old to the untied states so they could elope. But than again he found a bit romantic that these boys were willing to risk everything for each other. That even though it was forbidden for them to be together, they still held each other's hands as comfort. They were in love and they'd do anything to at least leave together. Maybe even leave this world together.

"Sorry that were late sir, there was a delay …"

Chris explained, while Wesker tugged his hand to get into the chopper .The pilot smiled and was no longer angry instead he felt that it was his duty to get them to the states safely. Wesker buckled his seatbelt and he buckled Chris's and let Chris lay his head on his shoulder. Than barked at the helicopter pilot

"Well hurry they will come after us if you don't get a move on."

The pilot took Wesker's distress as concern for his lover's safety .For when he looked back to back to insult him he saw Wesker touching Chris's arm tentatively and whisper

"They shot you?"

Chris shook his head

"No the bullet just skinned me …I'm okay."

Nothing can stop us

_**Even the night that falls all around us **_

_**Soon there will be laughter and voices **_

Beyond the clouds over the mountains We'll run away on roads that are empty

The chopper started the blades atop of it causing wind and making leaves spiral around them .The dogs barked helplessly, the cops in cars screamed. Their parents shouted

"Chris come back here he's a Wesker child, he's evil, he's damned for hell!"

"He's a Redfield a lower class Albert he's a damn impecunious child with no future but to work in the cesspool!"

As they were safe up in the sky, Wesker bellowed,

"I don't care I love this boy I love him"

The pilot zoomed into the sky leaving Wesker and Chris with the faint figures of their parents on the ground. Wesker laughed softly

"We're out of harm's way …"

Chris nodded, and squeezed Wesker's hand. In return Wesker kissed him.

_**Lights from the airfield shining upon you**_

_**Nothing can stop this, not now I love you**_

_**They're not gonna get us **_

_**They're not gonna get us **_

_**Nothing can stop this, not now I love you**_

The pilot looked over to see the young man named Chris was asleep while Wesker was looking out to the windowpane. Wesker noticed the pilot and sighed

"Do you want know why we ran because you've been looking at us a lot."

The pilot simply said

"Yes it would help ease my mind to as why I'm taking you guys to America."

Wesker snarled

"You get money, you make a profit I see no reason why you should be concerned about **YOUR **consciousness."

The pilot took a breath; after all it was true that he was getting paid for this.

"How are you going to pay me?"

Wesker smirked

"I have placed my inheritance from my great grand father in a bank in America, the about I have there is roughly around the billions."

The pilot warned

"You do know they steal from banks those Americans."

Wesker shrugged.

" I can simply do the same, I'd do anything to keep him safe."

Wesker looked at Chris his face angelic in the moonlight.

**They're not goanna get us **

**They're not goanna get us**

**They're not goanna get us **

**They're not goanna get us.**

"_Hey wait up!"_

_Wesker turned to see Chris panting, sweat drenching his catholic uniform._

"_You dropped this …"_

_**Wesker quirked a eyebrow and that it was his cross that contained a T-virus imbedded in the middle .He snatched the cross and snarled **_

"_**Thank you I suppose."**_

_**Chris smiled and blushed **_

"_**Your welcome Mr. Wesker."**_

_**That was the first time they met and that was when Wesker's life went toppling to hell, for he fell in love.**_

It was raining now Wesker noted, the drops splattering the window with odd shapes, than a sliver of sunshine appeared, a glimmer of hope, though this he could make it barely make it but he could do it for his angel. Just barely, just like he had done for him.

Wesker had been working on a series of virus; his job was to infect the human race with this virus. But he got distracted from his work, because of Chris. Chris ironically infected his mind with his ideals. Chris was a servant in his manor; he always served him dinner when he was working late. He always had a sun binding smile, he was he decided Apollo .The body of a god and the smile of a sun. Wesker often said that to Chris when they lay in bed together.

A tongue streaked downward to Chris navel. Wesker murmured

"Chris looks the sun it comes to greet you."

The sun poured though the open window, its light filling Chris's body with warmth. Chris hips reacted .His body being claimed by the sun. Wesker growled and covered Chris with his own .He never did like the sun, even if the slight possibility it was a bit petty. Chris smiled, said

"You are like Hades."

Wesker eyes quirked up

"You think that I robbed you from a field lavished you with gifts, that you wouldn't touch a thing, till a boy with a pomegranate gave you some even than you only ate four?"

Chris shook his head

"No not him, maybe it was yes Eros, you wouldn't take off your sunglasses the first time we made love."

Wesker laughed and fell to the floor

"I thought you wanted them on."

Chris slid his hand, onto Wesker's stomach and mumbled

"I love you know that?"

We'll run away, keep everything simple

**Night will come down, our guardian angel **

**We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty **

**Our sprits rise, they're not goanna get us**

**1hr. later **

"_**Hello news reports mister Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker have just left the country to be with one another."**_

"_Boys this is as far as I can take you."_

Wesker scowled

"Why America is two hours from here!"

The pilot shook his head

"You don't have to pay me but I cannot take you further."

Chris awoke his arm bleeding

"Wesker?"

For the first time in his life, Wesker screamed

"Chris I told you that we shouldn't of left I told you that this idiot wouldn't help us, I told you to stay …"

Chris eyes watered with tears and wiped them on his sleeve

"What about me Wesker? I left my sister! She begged me to stay to marry Jill like I was planned to! That I shouldn't leave because you are monster of umbrella!"

Wesker grit his teeth and whispered

"I told you to marry her, your life would have been so simple …"

Chris looked it the pilot and paid him 500 dollars, the pilot shook his head but Chris pressed the money into his hand. Just as Wesker and Chris were leaving the pilot shouted

"Please take the coats and food, there is north of here a train center you could hitch a ride on that, I'm sorry my apprehension couldn't take you a step further."

As they walked toward the train station Chris blurted

"I told her that if you left and that if I married Jill, I would kill myself, that I wouldn't live a loveless marriage that a second without you would be drill into my heart…"

Wesker paused and looked to Chris and smiled softly

"Look Chris I love you and what I said before…. was out of frustration,"

Chris walked to Wesker and on his tiptoes kissed him. The snow draped their heads Wesker's blond eyelashes fell closed as he let Chris kiss him. Lovers in the snow enjoying the pure as their love. Wesker smiled as he held his lover closer to him, than when they had to come up for air Wesker tucked his hands into Chris's front coat pockets and pulled out the camera Christopher always carried and took a picture of him and Chris. Than whispered as the photograph spewed out

"This will be a reminder of our love that even if were gone we will still have this to tell our story."

They ran again there hands linked together as they laughed. Wesker finally found something worth fighting for and now he decided if they didn't make it that he could die happily. As long Chris was by his side…

BREAKING NEWS

John it seems that the police have found the chopper that the two run way lovers were on crashed into a tree it is assumed they are dead.

John: what a tragedy, the two lovers who families could not accept together it's almost like Romeo and Juliet.

Train

Chris looked at Wesker as he fiddled with cross than finally spoke to him

"I want you to take this."

It was a cross, identical to his even with a T-virus, Chris eyes watered and he mumbled

"I thought William."

Wesker shook his head

"Dear heart he is nothing compared to you, he chose that living a lie was better than love, he didn't fight like we are."

Chris nodded as the gold cross was placed on his neck; Wesker kissed the back of his neck and huskily murmured

"It looks nice Chris I love how it look on your décolletage."

Chris leaned back and shut his eyes

"You know I understood nothing,"

Wesker rolled his eyes as Chris started to nip his neck

"But I love your voice the British drawl…"

My love for you, always forever

Wesker leaned on back of train wall bringing Chris closer to him. There lips connecting tighter Wesker flicking his tongue against Chris's lips. Chris moaned openly and loudly. Before they had to be quiet so there parents and servants wouldn't know. Now they didn't have too. Now there love would be on free rein. Or on a free train. Chris opened his mouth and let Wesker explore his mouth his tongue traveling up on his mouth and than licking all the way to his teeth. Wesker tasting the citrus pomegranate Chris ate earlier.

Just you and me, all else is nothing

The cold air nothing against their passion like a cocoon evolving into something beautiful. Wesker bite Chris's neck the new necklace chain making his mouth tasting the metal of gold.

"Chris…"

Chris arched up to meet Wesker's body

"Wesker…"

Wesker let his hand travel to Chris's shirt the wool cotton rough against his aristocratic hand .the heavy cloth cumbersome against Chris's tan skin. The soft supple skin underneath Wesker would travel against forever. It was a sin to be touching a man. It was a sin to be with Chris, everything good and holy was a sin. Passion was a sin. Wesker pulled Chris's shirt off revealing the golden Spain skin that was so exotic. He kissed the abs and traveled up lingering on Chris's lips and than breathing

"How long do we have here heart?"

Chris eyes were glazed and mumbled

" A hour and than were in America."

Wesker nodded and than unbuckled his pants that where made of soft leather. Leaving him only with his long sleeved shirt he motioned for Chris to come closer. Chris took his time waving his hips and letting his tongue do the talking. Letting his tongue show Chris all the emotions he was feeling. Fear success and passion.

Not going back there

Wesker moaned

"Chris hurry."

Chris unbuckled his pants. Letting his Wesker see his sun kissed skin. Not a blemish on his perfect skin. He leaned in to Wesker's ear, his breath hot against Wesker's ear

"Dry?"

Wesker shook his head

"Wet."

Chris smirked and placed his hands on Wesker's shoulders and seated himself completely unto Wesker's ten-inch cock. Wesker's eyes fluttered shut his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The tight channel clenching his very being. Chris breathing had turned harsh but his tone still play full

"Dry.'

Wesker numbly agreed as Chris's entrance massaged his cock.

"Dry."

Chris steadied himself and pushed himself up and down. Like a horse Chris was fast and quick taking Wesker to his brink. The precum lacing with the inner thighs of Chris's thighs. Memories floating in his mind

"_Wesker it's not wise."_

"_William I love him I would do anything for him."_

_William stared at Wesker his cold blue eyes shattering the ice_

"Did_ you love me as you love him?'_

_Wesker let his hand touch Williams's cheek _

"_Oh William I loved you like the stars love the night sky, but I love him like the sun."_

_William had to ask_

"_Did you tell him you were a monster like me?"_

_Wesker stared at the body they were currently experimenting on with the G-virus _

"_I told him …he didn't accept but he didn't discourage it, foolish boy said he could get me to change my mind."_

William sighed

"_**They don't understand us, they don't understand us."**_

Wesker almost laughed as Chris buried himself balls deep unto his cock. Chris's body shudder his body almost molding itself into Wesker. As Chris climaxed Wesker couldn't help but do the same. There sperm mixing into on another. There love on display. Chris weakly dislodged himself from Wesker, crawling on the floor looking for there cloths. When Chris finally found it he tossed Wesker his and they dressed quickly. Just in time too because the train choice to stop now Wesker disheveled laced his hand to Chris's and mumbled

"America home of the free."

Chris shrugged

"It isn't all great Wesker…"

Wesker looked to Chris and his eyes were alight with happiness

"But with my help I will it nirvana for us."

**Not gonna get us **

**Not gonna get us **

**Nothing can stop this, not now I love you **

**They're not gonna get us **

**They're not gonna get us **

**Nothing can stop this, not now I love you **

**They're not gonna get us **

**They're not gonna get us **

**They're not gonna get us**

**I've been working on this for a while now and I really wanted to finish it so you can say I ignored my other fics but don't fret when I saw the reviews I decided to add another chapter to the works in progress **


End file.
